


The Dress

by JanesDoe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Public Claiming, Strap-Ons, zelda is actually a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanesDoe/pseuds/JanesDoe
Summary: You make the fatal flaw of attempting to tease the mighty Zelda Spellman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all quarentine horny, so here's my sacrifice for all my horny, tumblr lesbians. If you liked it leave a comment to boost my ego and I may do a part two ;)  
> Love you sweeties

"Where the hell is she?" You murmer to yourself, nervously scanning the room for a flash of red hair. Tugging at the hem of your dress, you clear your throat and hope to Satan that your wife, the High Priestess herself, would finally show up on goddamn time. It was, after all, her idea to drag you to this ritual dance. The practice was in essence a mortal ballroom dance, which you find to be not only pretentious but also insufferably boring.  
Regardless, Zelda insisted that the dance would be a pivotal step in your introduction as a newly appointed teacher at the Academy to the rest of the coven. And, although she would never admit it, Zelda wanted to show you off to the others, as this would be your first group ritual attended as a married couple. You allow yourself a small smile to yourself at the thought of the high and mighty Spellman matriarch showing you off, and tug at the bottom of your hem to conceal it.  
Zelda should have been here by now, but after a meeting called by the council at the last minute, she was running late. Suddenly, alone and with what feels like the entire room's eyes on you, you begin to regret wearing such a revealing dress. Admittedly, it fits you like a glove. The plunging neckline and way the way the tight fabric of the dress hugs your curves is close to immaculate, and you know it will absolutely drive poor Zelda insane, and in front of an audience no less. You had bought it without her knowing on your honeymoon, and hid it away like a weapon, waiting for the perfect night to strike. A little revenge for her lateness couldn't hurt, right?  
Your thoughts are interrupted by a hand outstretched to yours, met by the charming smile of a man who was now standing in front of you. "May I have this dance?" The man asks, perfectly polite. You smile, thinking you may as well dance while you wait for your wife, you're sure she won't mind. "Of course." You reply, and slip your hand into his. He glides you through the crowd of partners dancing, and the two of you sink into a steady rhythm, easing into the music. You continue to subtly scan the room for Zelda as the two of you dance at an arm's length, but oblige to engage in the small talk that he eagerly volunteers, but to no avail. She's nowhere to be seen. Damn her. The man pulls you a bit closer as the music slows once more, and the two of you sway for another minute before he leans to your ear to whisper something.  
He never gets the chance to finish, as a firm hand lands on your shoulder, accompanied by a low "May I take this young lady off your hands?"  
You whip around and find Zelda had appeared what felt like out of thin air, one brow pointedly arched and her emerald eyes scanning up and down your body. Pursing her lips, she hooks one arm around your waist and shoots a hard glare at the man.  
"Oh..of course, High Priestess." He swallows nervously and makes himself scarce within the crowd.  
Her peircing eyes send a wave of heat right to your core, and you take in her stern look. "Tempting the entire coven in my absence I see?" She growls, just barely covering her fierce jealousy. You ignore her comment, smiling sweetly, and place a small kiss on her mouth. "Hello to you too, Zelds. You look marvelous." You whisper against her lips, then step back to admire her black velvet pantsuit and perfectly pin curled hair. Her grip on your waist tightens and she pulls you closer, cutting short your time admiring her. Your eyes dart back up to her face, and the dark smirk on her lips sends a chill through your body.  
"And it seems as if noone can keep their eyes off you tonight, my darling." She murmurs, her voice low and hoarse.  
You play coy, blinking up with mock innocent eyes. "Whatever do you mean?" You inquire, as if you aren't aware of how tight your dress is, or how good your ass looks in it.  
Zelda practically hisses this time and pulls you flush against her, clearly marking her territory for the rest of the room.  
"I think that the coven should know who exactly you belong to, my little pet."  
She trails her hands down your hips and thighs, then slowly back up to settle on your waist again. You arch into her ever so slightly and she smirks, clearly loving how responsive your body is to her every touch. She slowly moves a hand to clutch your core through your dress, one finger expertly locating your clit and gently pressing. A cross between a whine and a gasp escape you, and you pray it went unnoticed by your wife. "I heard that." She chuckles, and starts slowly circling your bundle of nerves though the fabric of your dress.  
"Zeld...oh Zelda..please not here..there are so many people. Take me home." You just barely moan in her ear, throwing any socialization efforts out the window. After another tortuous second of her massaging, she smirks and takes her hand away.  
"Of course, my darling."  
Before you know what's happening, you're back at the mortuary, landing underneath Zelda on your shared bed. She gazes down at you with clouded, lustful eyes and straddles you tightly. "I thought you wanted to introduce me." You gasp, distracted by the burning ache in your cunt.  
"Ah yes..." She trails off as she leans down to kiss and suck on your neck. "It seems that I have more important things to attend to here." You gasp and she bites down on the nape of your neck and suddenly pins your hands above your head, denying you access to her soft curves.  
She leans against your chest and you're certain she can feel your heartbeat against hers, and she leans down to whisper against your lips.  
"I think I need to teach you a lesson, my darling." Zelda hums, releasing your hands. Before you can question her, she's sliding her hand up your thigh and pulling your panties down.  
"Tsk, tsk. Already soaked. I love how much of a naughty little slut you are for me." She growls and strokes folds too slowly. You whine and she stops immediately, and moves to stand over the bed.  
"You showed up to the ball in such a tight little dress just begging for my attention didn't you?"  
You nod, scrambling to sit up and reach out to pull her back down onto the bed.  
"Yes, Zelds, please just stop torturing me." Your words come out in a hoarse gasp as you lean up to try and steal another kiss from her crimson red lips.  
"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here." Zelda rasps, eyes dark with lust. In one swift movement she pushes you against the mattress on your elbows and knees, ass in the air. Hands run down your body, her nails lightly scratching your skin underneath the skin tight dress. Zelda hums her approval and presses herself against your rear, and wastes no time in unzipping your dress and effortlessly tossing it onto the floor. Before you can open your mouth to plead for her, she conjures a strap on, fastened around her hips. Weeks prior, admittedly under the influence of a certain greenery, the two of you had combined magical forces and charms to bewitch the toy to give the user the feeling that it was an extension of their own body, allowing the user to orgasm naturally through the toy. The trick had lead to many sleepless nights since, and you had a feeling this was about to be one of them.  
You feel the tip of the toy press against your folds and let out a high pitched whine.  
"So sensitive for me" She observes with a chuckle, then releases a low moan as the appendage slowly slides into you.  
"Oh! Zelda..please.. let me touch you.." You plead as she begins moving at a torturous place in and out of your sopping cunt. The matriarch remains fully clothed, and she has you pinned down to the mattress, unable to reach back.  
"Ah ah, my sweet pet. You're going to take your punishment and keep your cute little ass in the air just like that." She growls in your ear. You can't help but release a breathy moan at her words. The noise only encourages Zelda, and she begins thrusting into you relentlessly.  
"Oh my gods...fuck..please please, Zelda...I'll be so good for you.."  
At your words, you hear Zelda let out a gasp and a low moan, the sound hitching as she thrusts into you.  
"You're so tight...ah fuck...such a good, tight little thing." She hiccups, her noises of pleasure interrupting her melody of praises.  
Within moments you feel yourself tense, and Zelda's thrusts get more frantic, both of your moans increasing in volume. You swear the bed is going to collapse under you and clutch the sheets for dear life. "Zelda! I'm going to...oh my god fuck.." You gasp, but before you can reach your peak, she stops.  
"Tell me who you belong to."  
"What??" You gasp, head spinning.  
"Tell me you're mine." Zelda growls, now moving at a painfully slow pace, building you both back up toward the blessed edge again.  
"I'm yours, Zelda..I always will be yours..fuck me and make me all yours...please just let me cum!" You beg and she obliges, fully withdrawing from you before slamming back in, massaging your clit with a free hand.  
"Cum with me, darling. That's a good girl..oh gods...(y/n).."  
Your vision is overtaken by stars and you cum harder than you ever had in your life, and all you can feel is Zelda, all you can hear are her gorgeous noises of absolute pleasure.  
The softness of the mattress engulfs you both as you collapse into it, and she quickly pulls you into her arms. You smile and take the sight of her in, auburn hair wild and makeup smudged. A hand snakes behind your head to stroke your hair, and you close your eyes as she places a tender kiss on your lips. She smirks at you, eyes soft and playful.  
"Next time I see you dancing with a man, I won't be so easy on you."


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda leaves you a gift as payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovelies! I give you soft and fuzzy Zelda and a lil tidbit of married life fluff! 
> 
> Not sure if I want to continue this fic, let me know what you think in the comments!

The sound of music playing softly from down the hall stirs you awake, no doubt coming from Sabrina's room. It was early in the afternoon, after a long night you needed the extra rest. Zelda had left for the day already to do her usual errands for the mortuary, picking up bodies and making house visits to arrange memorial plans. Even on a Saturday, the woman is busy as ever, making your hefty stack of papers to grade look like a silly hobby. The warm sunlight comes through the sheer curtains of the darkly decorated room and you take a deep breath. Releasing a soft groan you stretch your arms and wince, your entire body aches from last night's activities. Zelda is not one to do anything halfheartedly, especially when the thing she happens to be doing is you. You knew there would be consequences to your attempt at teasing, but last night the older woman was particularly relentless. 

"Satan in hell." You whisper lightly, pushing the blankets back to inspect the angry bruises on your inner thighs. Whatever happened to casual, vanilla sex? Your irritation is quickly defused when you notice she had left you a cup of coffee on the nightstand next to her reading glasses, enchanted to stay hot all day. To everyone else, your wife was a cold, prim and proper matriarch, but to her family and you, she couldn't be more the opposite. Though in bed she's rough and domineering to say the least, she melts like putty for you. She cannot resist small gestures of affection whether it's pulling you into her arms as you watch a football game, bringing you small gifts, or braiding your hair as you fall asleep on her lap. She purrs like a cat when you touch her thigh under the breakfast table, light her cigarette for her or visit her between teaching your classes in her office just to give her a quick kiss. Sipping the coffee, you pull the blanket off yourself and stand, wrapping her robe around yourself that she had left on the armchair next to the bed. There's a thud and you notice a box on the ground, apparently left on the comforter. You reach for the maroon box, and read the note tied to it with string written in perfect cursive, obviously the older woman's handwriting. 

/Since you loved that tight little dress last night, I want you wearing this and waiting for me when I return tonight. 8:30. Yours, Zelds./ 

Your heart skips a beat as you open the box, revealing a black lace bodice with garters and thigh high tights. The material was beautiful and obviously expensive, and you know she must have gotten up early to find it for you. Taking it out of the box, you hold it up to yourself and look in the vanity mirror, a pink blush rising on your cheeks. It was tiny and revealing, obviously the redhead was getting revenge on you for last night. Biting your lower lip, you smile to yourself. Your wife would be the death of you. You check the clock on the wall, finding that it's only a bit after 2 pm. Already feeling a anticipation building with a dull throbbing in your core, you know it will be a very long day. Just grade the goddamn papers, your remind yourself as you clench your jaw. Damn this woman.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 for my patient, lovely lesbians. enjoy zelda getting put in her place ;) 
> 
> leave a comment below for my lonely soul?

"Satan in Hell, this is fucking small." 

You sigh and bite your lip, examining the scrap of lace on your body that Zelda had left you that morning. You roll your eyes, knowing Zelda was probably loving the thought of you squeezed in such an uncomfortable and revealing piece. The fabric hardly covered you, the thin and tight fabric threatening to expose your breasts and ass at any moment.The only thing that breaks the silence of the Spellman household is the slow ticking of the grandfather clock in your master bedroom, making every minute that goes by feel tortuously slow. The rest of the family is out on their own respective romantic ventures, and you know that only means that Zelda will make you scream all the louder. It's nearly 8:30, and you shift uncomfortably from the combination of arousal, nervousness and the way that the skimpy outfit squeezes your every curve. Releasing a deep breath to soothe yourself, you look at yourself in the mirror on the vanity across from the bed, and take in your kneeling form. Examining your loosely curled hair and deep red lipstick, you straighten your posture and attempt to relax your face. Only your wife could ever get you this wound up, this anxious and wet for her touch. Gods you hoped that she wouldn't tease so much as she had the night before. 

Your thoughts are interrupted as you hear the front door open, and the sound of Zelda's heels clicking on the steps slowly. The noise only makes your heart beat faster, and you wonder if she can hear it behind the door. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" 

The low rumble of the older woman's voice sets your loins ablaze and you take her in. Prim and proper as always, she wears a tight pencil skirt over sheer black tights, her usual high necked collar and her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Dark eyes drink in your figure above the lenses and you feel a blush rising on your cheeks that you wish to Satan you could control. 

"I've been waiting for you. Just like a good girl." You reply as coyly as you can muster, leaning back on your elbows as she moves like a cat to slowly loom over you, arching one brow.

"So I see. And my good girl is already soaked." The redhead observes, slowly bringing one hand down to stroke your folds over the lace of the black panties. She tosses her eyeglasses on the bed and drinks your from in like a predator. You gasp lightly and arch up into her touch, eyes locked into her own dark orbs. She smirks and leans down to capture your lips in a dominating kiss. You give in, allowing her tongue to overtake you. She releases a small moan in approval and her hands move to caress your breasts, then your waist and thighs. Clearly you weren't the only one anticipating this all day. You release a squeak in surprise when she flips the two of you over so you straddle her lap on the edge of the bed. 

"Aren't you going to tell me I look pretty before you have your wicked way with me?" You tease, planting slow, open mouth kisses down her neck. Zelda groans, obviously too aroused to banter back. 

"You look absolutely ravishing, my pet. And as filthy as sin." She rasps, gripping your waist tighter as you grind against her lap. 

"Thank you for buying me such a beautiful gift. You spoil me." You all but moan in her ear before kissing just beneath it and sliding a hand down her form, loving how worked up the older woman clearly is. The redhead releases a heavy, shaky sigh and attempts to loosen her high collar to grant you access to her soft skin beneath you. It only takes one love bite before she grips you firmly, pupils blown and eyes glassy with lust. 

"Touch yourself, my dirty little slut. Show me just how much of a good girl you can be." She groans and you smirk, knowing all the right buttons to push to have her soaking her conservative and proper tights. Eyes batting in mock innocence, you lean back and run one hand down your form, while the other reaches between your legs. 

"You mean like this?" You ask as you begin to caress yourself. Your middle and index finger are immediately soaked even through the black lace, which did not go unnoticed by your wife. Mewling like a kitten on her lap, you move your hand against your throbbing cunt and tweak your own nipple with your free hand. As you put on a show for the older woman, you get lost in the pleasure of it and allow your eyes to roll back as you stroke your clit over your panties. 

"That's it, my darling. Such a needy little thing for me. Dressed up in that skimpy little outfit like a succubus just for me." Zelda rasps and places her hand over yours, pressing it harder onto your folds. You let out a high pitched whine as she guides your hand to rub yourself faster, hips rocking against her. 

"Mm, it's all for you, Zelda. I haven't touched myself all day waiting for you. I've been so wet and hot and ready for you. I'll do whatever you want, dress however you want so long as you'll touch me." You whine, leaning into her. Your words only makes her hand press harder against yours and you feel your climax building. She caresses your breast through the tight bustier before roughly releasing it from the confines of the fabric and takes your nipple into her mouth. The feeling draws a high pitched whine from you and she chuckles. 

"I know, my darling. And you've already made a mess on my lap." She states lowly as she raises her head up to take your earlobe now into her mouth. The older woman withdraws her hand and you gasp at the loss. 

"Make yourself cum. I want to see you come apart like the little whore you are on my lap." It doesn't take much more than those words and a firm bite on the crook of your neck to make you reach your climax, frantically rubbing yourself through your panties like a desperate schoolgirl for her. The redhead watches you, eyes gleaming like a wolf about to devour her meal. 

"Fuck..Zelda...y-yes.." You gasp as you orgasm, hips now grinding harder against her. The feeling of her own hips moving up against you only adds to your pleasure, knowing that she was deliciously aroused. You come down from your high and spare no time in sliding off her lap and settling between her legs, pushing them apart. Her hand tangles in your hair, losing herself for a minute. 

"My darling..." She gasps as you pull her tights down underneath her tight skirt, spreading her legs wider. She leans forward to make eye contact with you, cheeks flushes and shaking with arousal. You love seeing her like this, the facade of the cold and domineering woman gone. You know you're the only one that can make her so desperate, so wanton. You push the fabric of her black skirt up her thighs and a satisfied smirk graces your lips as you realize she's not wearing any underwear. 

"I suppose I'm not the only one dressed like a slut today, hm?" You tease as you run a hand up her trembling thighs.

"Watch your tone." She rasps shakily, her body betraying her and her hips jerk up against you as you plant a small kiss on her wet folds. 

"Still trying to pretend to be in charge, my dear wife? How cute." You retort, and before she can respond you suck her clit into your mouth, eliciting a beautiful and guttural groan from her painted lips. Satisfied with your ability to render the Spellman matriarch silent with desperation, you eagerly lap at her throbbing cunt. 

"Mm...gods right there...soo fucking good. That's a good girl." She whines, melting into the mattress under you as she runs a hand through your hair and the other tweaking her own breast. You moan and the vibration against her core pulls a cry of pleasure from your wife, her hips now jerking uncontrollably against your mouth. Your tongue expertly slips in and out of her core, extracting a series of praises and whines from the redhead. Leaning up so you can take in her trembling form, moaning like a whore under your hand that was now sliding two fingers into her, you smirk. You feel her walls clench around your fingers, and the sound of her moans grow louder. Kissing her soft inner thighs, you circle her clit with your thumb and work your hand faster, bringing her to the peak of her pleasure.

"Do you want to cum, Zelda?" You grin up at her and her eyes blink open as she wriggles against you, brows furrowing in pleasure and slight shock at your boldness. It was always the redhead calling the shots, always her on top and you making her cum on her demand. Your smirk grows as you see her internal struggle, her arousal rivaling her pride and need to be in charge.

"I...please.." She groans, unable to form a cohesive thought as you slowly curl your fingers inside of her and raising an expectant brow. 

"You what?" You inquire innocently as you take in her panting form, red hair now disheveled and she nearly sobs. 

"Please! Please (y/n), fuck! Please just let me cum! I want you so badly...I'm so fucking desperate!" She finally gasps out. You smile, satisfied with her pleading. She watches as you lean down and suck her clit in your mouth hard, thrusting one final finger inside her. At your touch, the matriarch finally comes completely unraveled under you collapsing into the bed as her moans and cries grow so loud you thank Lilith that the house is empty. You work her through her peak, allowing her to ride your fingers to another climax till she's a trembling mess, wilting on the comforter. 

Finally you rise and lean up to plant a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss she barely has the energy to reciprocate. 

"Satan help me, (y/n). What am I going to do with you?" She sighs, pulling you into her arms and finally pulls her now sweat drenched blouse off herself. You help her out of her skirt, now wrinkled from the fabric being bunched up to her thighs. 

"Didn't like a taste of your own medicine?" You tease, stroking her arm as the two of you lie side by side.

"That was hardly a taste." She huffs, her mouth frowning into an endearing pout.

"Don't worry, Zelds. I'm sure you can come up with a way that I can make it up to you." You hum into her neck, curling up against her. You immediately regret you words as you see that familiar spark in her eye. 

"Well then, pet, I'll take that as an offer."


End file.
